X-Men: Onslaught
X-Men: Onslaught is a 2008 superhero film directed by Bryan Singer. The film is the third installment in the ''X-Men'' film franchise. The film starred Hugh Jackman, Karl Urban, Charlize Theron, Regina Hall, Kyle Chandler, Leonardo DiCaprio, Rebecca Romijn-Stamos, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Evans, Rebecca Ferguson, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Channing Tatum, Ellen Page, Aaron Stanford, Sebastian Stan, Ian McKellan, and Patrick Stewart, and grossed $1.045 billion on a $170 million budget, making it the highest grossing film of 2008 worldwide. It also received critical acclaim, with praise for its direction, screenplay, acting (particularly that of Jackman, DiCaprio, and Romijn-Stamos), costume design, production values, and soundtrack, though the computer-generated effects received some criticism Plot Months after the kidnapping of Jean Grey, Warren Worthington III/Angel, Charles Xavier/Professor X, and Erik Lensherr/Magneto, the X-Men—Logan/Wolverine, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Ororo Munroe/Storm, Hank McCoy/Beast, Marie/Rogue, Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Bobby Drake/Iceman, and Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler—work to lead themselves in Xavier's absence, while also remaining teachers to the students. Meanwhile, Mystique and Remy LeBeau/Gambit have recruited Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, or Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch to help them rescue Magneto. When a telepathic blast that could've only been produced by Xavier is shot through the air, Logan, Storm, Scott, and Hank go to investigate, while Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, and Kurt stay with the students. Wanda, having located the blast immedietly due to her immense power, goes secretly with Pietro to find Magneto, who they know is actually their father. In Nathaniel Essex's secret base in Washington D.C., he has brainwashed Worthington into serving him, and has remodeled his wings to become metal, allowing Worthington to better control his flight and to be able to shoot metal, calling himself Archangel. Elsewhere, Logan, Storm, Scott, and Hank are able to trace the blast to somewhere in D.C. Preparing to touch down, their systems are overided by the President, who orders them to stand down. They defy him and land anyway, preparing to find their friends. However, it is revealed that it was actually Mystique, disguising herself as the President. Wanda and Pietro, using his super-speed, arrive in D.C. and Wanda locates Essex. However, the X-Men find them and the two factions fight. However, Jean appears, distracting everyone, though she attacks them instead. Scott believes that she is just confused and tries to calm her, though she attacks him and injures him. Scott is then taken as well. Logan, Hank, and Storm prepare the jet, which Wanda and Pietro stowaway on. The five are able to escape. Cast *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine *Karl Urban as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Leonardo DiCaprio as Nathaniel Essex/Mister Sinister *Charlize Theron as Jean Grey *Regina Hall as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Kyle Chandler as Hank McCoy/Beast *Rebecca Romijn-Stamos as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Rebecca Ferguson as Marie/Rogue *Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Bobby Drake/Iceman *Channing Tatum as Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Chris Evans as Warren Worthington III/Angel *Ophelia Lovibond as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Evan Peters as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Sebastian Stan as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Ian McKellan as Erik Lensherr/Magneto *Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/Professor X